1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator, and particularly relates to a rear small swing type compact excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the hydraulic excavator with a short tail swing radius, various types of devices are arranged compactly on a rotating frame of an upper rotating body (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-161550, for example).
A dividing wall is disposed in a transverse direction of the excavator at approximately center in a longitudinal direction, and on an engine side of this dividing wall are routed a plurality of pipes connecting a control valve with a hydraulic pump with each other.
Since the rotating frame is partitioned into front/rear sections by the dividing wall on this excavator, the pipes, which are preferably routed apart from the engine, have to be routed behind the dividing wall, namely in a neighborhood of the engine, due to a limited space.
In addition, if an opening portion for inserting through the pipes is provided on the dividing wall for passing through the pipes to the front side of the dividing wall, there is posed such a problem that engine sound escapes from this opening portion.
Further, if the pipes passing through the opening portion are connected to the control valve, for example, disposed on an outer periphery section of the rotating frame, it is necessary to bend the pipes largely on the rotating frame, and thus, this arrangement is not applicable to the compact excavator having a limited space used for installing devices.